An interconnecting device such as a router, a switch, or a hub is widely used in many data processing systems. For example, in data communication system, a router, a switch, or a hub is used as a communication channel(s) for the exchanges or transfers of data. A router, a switch, or a hub allows for communication within a storage network, a data exchange network, an Internet system, and other data processing systems involving in transferring of data from one location to another location. A router, a switch, or a hub does this by linking or interconnecting one or multiple host data processing systems (or workstations) to one or multiple data storage sources or servers. A router, a switch, or a hub also creates an intelligent connection framework leading to efficient accesses and transfers of stored data.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a switch 100 which may be used in a storage network. The switch 100 can be a Fibre Channel (FC) switch in one example. Typically, the switch 100 includes an on/off switch 102, a power connection 104, an Ethernet port 106, and a plurality of switch ports 110. In one example, the switch ports 110 are GBIC (Gigabit Interface Converter) ports. The on/off switch 102 turns the switch 100 on or off. The power connection 104 allows power to be supplied to the switch 100. The Ethernet port 106 allows the switch 100 to interconnect to a service processor or another system for administration of the switch 100. The switch ports 110 allow for host data processing systems (not shown) and data storage systems/servers (not shown) to connect to the switch 100. The switch ports 110 may be hot-pluggable, auto discoverable, and/or capable of self-configuration.
Interconnecting devices such as routers, switches or hubs are usually coupled to other devices. They interconnect with a network system or a data processing system through cables. FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional data processing system 200, which includes a server 202, a switch (or hub) 204, a data storage system 206, and a workstation 208. The switch 204 interconnects with the server 202 via a cable. The workstation 208, which may also interconnect with the switch 204 via a cable, can access the storage system 206 through the switch 204. Through the switch 204, the workstation 208 is also interconnected to the server 202. The server 202 manages the data storage system 206 and allows for data to be transferred between the storage system 206 and the workstation 208. For example, the workstation 204 may send a request to the server 202 via the switch 204 for a particular set of data. The server 202 receives and analyzes the request and sends a request to the data storage 206 via the switch 204 to retrieve the particular data set and send to the workstation 208. Alternatively, the server 202 may requests the data storage 206 to send the data to the workstation 208 directly.
In most cases, the switch 204 is the connecting device that provides interconnections for all components within the data processing system 200. The switch 204 (or the hub) may comprise a plurality of switch ports similar to the switch ports 10 shown in FIG. 1. Some switch ports are dedicated for connection to the host computers or workstations 208 and some switch ports are dedicated for the data storage systems 206 and the server 202. Often, these switch ports appear identical thus, it is difficult to determine which switch ports are for the workstation 208 and which switch ports are for the data storage systems 206 and the server 202.
In most cases, it is not desirable to allow inadvertent disconnection to certain switch ports. For example, an inadvertent disconnection of the data storage system 206 and the server 202 from the switch 204 may cause disruption or disablement of the data processing system 200. An inadvertent disconnection may be caused by allowing access to all of the switch ports in the switch 204 and/or by having the switch ports appear identical or similar. Also, the switch ports are often interchangeable making it more difficult to distinguish between the ports and their respective connection cables. Currently, markings, coloring, or tapings are affixed or incorporated to the certain switch ports where disconnections are not allowed or where disconnections will cause detrimental effect to the data processing systems. Even with these measures, inadvertent disconnections are not preventable since any one of the connections to the switch could be disconnected at any time and markings/tapings are only warnings that may be missed or ignored.
In addition to inadvertent disconnection, some components need to be connected to the switch from an angle. For example, the components may be placed behind the switch or behind the switch port. Thus, to connect to the switch, the connection cable needs to make some sharp turns, for example, a 90-degree turn or a 180-degree turn, from the switch port to get to the components. Bending, turning, or twisting the connection cables to get to the components may cause damage to the cables or causes unreliable operation. Often, a large clearance space is needed to accommodate the bending radii of these connection cables to prevent damages to the cables.